


I'm Han Solo and You're Luke Skywalker

by Anathennadevice



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anathennadevice/pseuds/Anathennadevice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Cisco are oblivious idiots and Caitlin wants to win a bet, so there's no harm in making Cisco a little jealous over Iris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Han Solo and You're Luke Skywalker

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry Cisco doesn't spend this entire thing pining over Barry, I couldn't do that to my self let alone you guys. Also this was originally posted on Tumblr.

“No no no  _no no. Barry, dude, you seriously need to turn around like right now_.” Cisco’s typing was getting faster and Barry wasn’t sure what was going on right now but Barry guessed that now was not the time to question Cisco’s motives.

“Got it.” Oh. That’s why he needed to turn around. Murderous girl with weird mind powers getting close by. Sounds like a good enough reason to him.

“Cisco you need to give me a way out now.” The typing hadn’t slowed down and Barry could hear Cisco chewing his lollipop through the coms. Cisco was nervous and Mary was getting closer, not a good combo. Barry just needed to get out of the building, and then take her to the lake right beside the skyscraper. Which, by the way, is much harder than it sounds.

“ _Cisco_.” He really didn’t have time for this unless he was looking to get blasted through the face. He might be fast but come on he wasn’t a miracle worker. Well, not technically.

“Okay I got it-” Cisco begun but was immediately cut off by a wall on the left suddenly gaining a lovely new hole in it. Cisco heard a grunt.

“Barry you okay there?” The answer was a heartfelt no. He was most definitely not  _okay_  but he couldn’t tell Cisco that, not without him deciding it was time to intervene. The scarlet speedster let out a grunt and got up.

“All good here Cisco. So, anyways, how do I get out because she’s getting really close and I won’t be able to get by her force field if she gets too close.” Barry heard some more typing through the com, but not as much as before.

“Well I do believe that wall beside you gained a lovely new hole in it. So that means Mr. Allen-” Barry’s lips quirked up. “-if you don’t mind stepping through there, you’ll only need to take one left and then there should be an exit.” Barry was already on it.

——

Cisco was tapping out a rhythm he had heard that morning on the radio as he did a last check of Barry’s vitals, popping a new lollipop in his mouth as he did so. Everything was normal, well normal for Barry, so he got up and started the countdown.

“3,” He quickly walked over to his desk and sat down. Switching the lollipop to the other side of his mouth.

“2,” Cisco straightened out his shirt and brushed a hand through his hair. He took the lollipop out of his mouth and continued to lick it as he slouched a little into his chair turning towards the screen on his desk.

“1.” He whispered to himself silently. If anybody saw this ritual and didn’t know better they would think Cisco was making himself look better for an arrival, which he  _wasn’t_.

He blinked and suddenly there was a gust of wind in the room. Cisco looked up from his desk where Barry was already out of his suit and in his normal clothes. Which was a shame because-okay how about no. He pushed those thoughts down, and controlled the blush that was ready to appear. Barry smiled at him,  _and oh god what the hell did he do to deserve this kind of torture from a fracking human Adonis._

“Ready to go?” Barry Allen was a monster. But he was also a monster with the nicest smile he’d ever seen.

“You betcha dude.” His smile got brighter and Cisco debated if he could sue him for trying to give him a cardiac arrest.

In the end, he decided, he loved that smile way too much for that. (Though he wouldn’t ever admit that there was something he loved more than that smile.)

——

Caitlin and Ronnie looked over from across the bar at Cisco and Barry who were throwing peanuts at each other as they waited for their drinks. Ronnie snorted as he looked over at Caitlin.

“I say one more month before either of them act on their feelings, or even confront each other about it.” Ronnie was sure he could win this bet, he was a guy  _and_  he knew Cisco. No way they do anything, he thought. Caitlin raised her eyebrow in a challenge as she glanced back at the boys. While she analyzed them she let out a thoughtful hum.

“I say within the week, no way it’s longer than that.” Ronnie looked back at the men (because really they’re all men despite what Caitlin may be telling everybody else) they had ceased throwing peanuts and it seemed like a girl had started talking to Barry. Cisco looked ruffled, getting up and going to the bathroom. Barry’s eyes followed him until he couldn’t see him anymore. Ronnie smirked and put his hand out.

“I’ll take the deal, winner gets 50 dollars and buys the other dinner.” Caitlin returned the smirk as she shook his hand.

“I can’t wait for that dinner you’re going to be buying me.” She had seen the tension build first hand since they met at STAR Labs, no way she was wrong.

“Well I can’t wait for you to reap those words.” Ronnie on the other hand knows how a guy works, he’s pretty sure about this.

——

As with almost every single bet they’ve ever made, Caitlin won. (The exception being the one time Caitlin bet she could drink more than Ronnie on her first heavy drinking spree. He had won, but only in name, they both got horrible hangovers the next day.)

Ronnie had called foul play though because she wasn’t allowed to set them up, that was totally against the rules.

——

It started with Iris, unsurprisingly, Caitlin invited her to the lab to hang out on her off day. Caitlin, if asked, would assure them that she had no ulterior motives whatsoever. She just liked spending time with Iris, and that happened to coincide with a bet she had made recently. That’s it,seriously.

Barry and Cisco were over by their suit when Iris came in.

“Hey Barry, where’s Caitlin? We’re gonna hang out today.” Cisco tensed as Barry looked over at his best friend and smiled.

“I would suggest checking the office over there she may have forgot, you know how she is with work sometimes.” Iris nodded in thanks before she replied.

“Thanks Bar.” Iris smiled at him, and Barry’s smile seemed to match.

“Anytime.” Barry said before looking back at the suit. Cisco looked like he might throw up, which meant everything was going according to plan. Caitlin got up and walked over to Iris before she could move from her spot by the boys.

“Oh, hey Iris! Um, I have to do some stuff before we can go, so why don’t you come with me while I finish up?” Iris gave her an inquisitive look before answering.

“Sure, I just thought you had said-” Caitlin cut her off before she could finish.

“Yeah, I know-” Caitlin laughed nervously, she really needs to improve her lying abilities. “-just some last minute things. Come on.” Caitlin grabbed Iris’s wrist and speed walked them to the office she was in before quickly closing the door behind her. Iris was opening her mouth ask what was going on when Caitlin spoke.

“Okay so here’s the deal. As I’m sure you noticed Barry and Cisco have enough romantic tension going on between them that you could cut it with a knife.” Iris nodded her head, anybody could see that.

“Right, everybody who has seen them together knows that. But what does that have to do with us being in here right now?” Iris motioned her hands around the room they were in.

“As I’m sure you know, Barry’s not going to act on his feelings. He’ll be afraid of ruining their friendship.” Iris nodded, she knew first hand. “And neither will Cisco because for whatever reason he thinks that Barry still has feelings for you. So this is what we’re going to do.”

——

Once the girls left in the elevator a hour after their determined time Barry turned to Cisco.

“Dude, are you okay? You seemed off while Iris was here.” Cisco snorted as he walked towards his desk. Off is one word for how he felt, but a more accurate one would be something like jealous. Cisco knew he had no right to those feelings, it’s not like they’re even dating. They were destined to be a Luke Skywalker and Han Solo,  _not_  a Han Solo and Princess Leia. Which is whatever, it doesn’t matter. He sat down in his chair and turned away from Barry’s general area.

“No, I’m fine. I probably just ate too much candy or something, dude.” Cisco winced when he was sure Barry couldn’t see his face. Smooth Cisco, real smooth. Like Barry would ever believe that.

“Really? Because I’ve only seen you eat three pieces of candy today, including the sucker in your mouth now. I’ve seen you eat a huge bag of candy by yourself without getting sick. This leads me to believe that you’re either lying about what’s really bothering you, or about how sick you are. So I hope you can understand my questioning.” Barry’s voice wasn’t even pushy, just soft and concerned. He felt Barry put his hands on his chair. Not touching him, but almost. Cisco couldn’t keep up this act, not anymore. He put his arms on his desk, his head following. He let out a sigh.

“Cisco-” He cut Barry off before he could go any further.

“Listen, Barry, I know that you still have feelings for Iris.” Barry let out a sound from the back of his throat but Cisco continued anyways. “But the thing is I really like you, and I really  _really_ like what we have. I just can’t not say anything anymore. You don’t feel the same and I get that, I really do dude. You know? We’re Luke Skywalker and Han solo, of course I’m Han-” Cisco felt a tug on the arm of his chair so he sat up as Barry span his chair to face him. He was smiling, which  _come on_ , was he really so nice that he  _smiles_  when he’s about to reject somebody?

Except Barry grabbed each of the arm rests and came down to face level with Cisco. He was still smiling and they were so close, but this couldn’t mean what he wants it to mean. Barry’s amazing and cool and smart and so very, _very_  hot but Cisco… Well, he’s not. He’s just Cisco.

“You really think you’re the Han Solo in our relationship?” Barry’s smile could power all of Central City for a rough ten years, Cisco thought.

“Is that really all you got from that declaration of love because-” Barry’s face inched even closer and Cisco could’ve sworn his eyes looked at his lips.

“No, I think I also got this from it.” Cisco opened his mouth to ask what that meant but- oh.  _Oh_. The speedster leaned the rest of the way in for a chaste kiss. But when he tried to move back Cisco’s lips just followed, Barry smiled into the kiss.

They both knew they wouldn’t be moving for awhile.

——

Caitlin and Iris were riding the elevator back to the lab after a hour, which Caitlin thought was more than enough time for them to figure their business out. Iris looked over at Caitlin.

“Are you really sure this is going to work I mean we were only gone for a hour. They’ve been alone for longer times and they never did anything.” Caitlin laughed a little in response.

“I’m positive about this! A hour is more than enough time for them to figure out their feelings. Though I would give them more time, honestly, if this wasn’t taking place in the lab. I don’t want them to have sex on any of our work surfaces.” Iris was about to reply when the elevator dinged.

“Well,” Iris said turning to the other girl. “I guess it’s time to see if your thesis is correct.” They walked out of the elevator laughing. But when they didn’t immediately hear or see anybody they shared a look. As they moved further into the lab there was a sudden sound of breaking glass.

“Crap, do you think that was important?” Cisco’s voice sounded far away, but still in a close vicinity.

“I doubt it if she just left it in here.” Barry’s reply came, but the silence continued after that. Caitlin’s eyes widened, the treadmill room! Caitlin grabbed Iris’s wrist and took silent steps forward all the way to the door of the room. They looked through the window and there were the boys. Barry pushed against the wall with his hands in Cisco’s shirt as Cisco kissed him heatedly. Caitlin threw the door open.

“As happy as I am about winning this bet, I’m not letting you guys do this in here!” The boys didn’t move from their position except to look up. Iris was smiling and giving them a thumbs up behind Caitlin.

“Bet?” Barry replied slowly taking his hands out of Cisco’s shirt who was taking hesitant steps back. Caitlin walked over to the boys and moved the broken glass around with her shoe. Then she looked over at the boys who were now separated.

“Yeah. It was about how long it would take for you guys to address your feelings for each other and all that good stuff. So now that I’ve won I think I’ll be taking the rest of the afternoon off, and you guys should go home as well. But not before Barry cleans this up. See you guys tomorrow, thanks Iris I’ll see you tomorrow.” Caitlin left the room after she finished, waving to them as she left. Iris spoke up from her spot by the door.

“So what helped you guys figure out your feelings because I have a feeling that there wasn’t some sudden mutual realization.” Cisco looked away blushing.

“Tell you later?” Barry prompted as he rubbed his neck. Iris raised her eyebrow.

“Sure, later. Anyways I’ll be off. You guys make sure to be safe.” Iris winked at Cisco as she left. Silence filled the room after the doors closed behind her. Cisco looked at Barry.

“My place?” Cisco asked as Barry grabbed his hand.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

——

They made it to Cisco’s place in under a minute.

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and comment (I would love to talk about these losers) if you enjoyed this, and in the case you notice a mistake don't be afraid to say something! Hopefully I'll be able to turn out some more fics this month, I've already started a theater AU because I'm literal garbage so let's see where that goes.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at Naahczerny.


End file.
